everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirouette Paper
Pirouette Paper is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the paper ballerina from the tale The Steadfast Tin Soldier. Despite the tragic ending of her tale, she is identified to be Royal as she claims that she is bound by duty and responsibility to be the next paper ballerina. She is the silent type of princess who stays by the fireplace poking at it. To a deep description, she is a catalyst that brings sweet goodness to a world needing of such goodness. Pirouette is owned and was created by AmaZeMenTS. Please do not edit without her permission. Character 'Personality' Proceed carefully. Pirouette Paper is, in AmaZe's opinion, a diverse character. This part of the article is unremarkably long as opposed to everything else. It will still keep getting longer until this sentence is erased however, so I suggest you stay tuned. Pirouette is a silent princess with a small smile and a big heart. She loves dancing in the Enchanted Forest with Duchess Swan, but she stays away from the lake in the same manner she stays away from fire, as it reminds her too much of home and her tragic demise. She is light on her feet and quick to step. Pirouette is an honest-to-goodness girl, to be quite frank. She is hardly ever into sarcasm or mockery. Despite her story's tragic ending, she has a lovable aura to her that you can't just hate. She loves dancing fairy much, and is a ballerina who misplaces things often. Dancing is few of many that can make her forget of her impending doom, but not for long. Pirouette is often found in the Dance Class-ic room perfecting her moves. She has had her share of wounds and broken bones in trying to do exactly so. She is a fairy smart girl who hides under her Sadly Ever After. Pirouette is not necessarily shy, just silent. She leans more on reserved and drawn away side than the bashful and shy part of the table. However, underneath her introvertedness, she has many things to say as she needs someone to spill over with words and a few tears. She is also very afraid of forming close relations as though she will die in the end and she does not want to hurt anyone or herself. This fear, however, is something she finds trouble explaining. Even though she has chosen to sign away her life, she is not necessarily accepting towards her destiny. She is scared of her future, or whatever is left of it. Pirouette hardly ever allows her destiny to define her, thus bringing deeper meaning into the "Don't judge a fairytale by her story" quote meant for Raven Queen. Pirouette can be very naive. She also has a nice sense of humor alternating between a dark and light context, even making jokes at her own expense. She has a separate closet she calls "The Pointe Shoe Cemetery" and has joked that "she would one day join them." She is often seen around Ever After High indulging in her own world where she can dance to her own music. 'Appearance' She has dark and curly chestnut brown hair and big coffee brown eyes. Her curly hair is streaked with shades of mocha, cream, lavender and plum; which is basically her color scheme. It is unknown yet why, but there is always that hint of sadness in her eyes, even when she smiles. She has pinkish and rosy skin. She tends to dress in pastel and lavender colors, with light and gauzy material and is very often seen in dancing shoes. Fairy Tale - The Steadfast Tin Soldier 'How the Story Goes' The Steadfast Tin Soldier How Pirouette Comes Into It The soldier will have this little "love-at-first-sight" thing towards Pirouette and then the tin soldier goes on all these adventures until he comes back. He is then thrown into the fireplace and the wind blows Pirouette with him. They both burn until there is only a tin heart and a charred spangle left in the fire. And they all did lived Sadly Ever After. The End... Relationships 'Family' Pirouette is the daughter of one of the many tin soldiers and ballerinas in the young boy's room. She was raised in the castle and was taught by her mother to dance . Though her parents admit to dislike Pirouette's prewritten destiny, they support her decisions. 'Friends' Pirouette often associates herself with other dancing fairytales such as Duchess Swan, Minuette Dancer and Bellerina L'Danse. She has admitted to be much closer to her roommate Belle, another dancing fairytale who understands what it is to have a Sadly Ever After. Her symbolism of close friendship is if she allows the fairytale to call her Ro. 'Pet' Pirouette does not have a pet in the fear that she will lose it. She is close, however, to Duchess' pet swan Pirouette to which she shares a name with. During the Animal Calling lesson at the Enchanted Forest, what came to her was a little scissor-tailed swallow she calls Glissade in reference to the gliding movement of ballet. Pirouette looks to Glissade as a friend more than a pet, however. 'Romance' Pirouette has a firm belief that there are no long-lasting relationships and they will all end. Of course, she is very open towards any ships. However, if you look deeper, Pirouette has a fear of forming close relationships, friends or not, as she doesn't want to hurt anyone or herself when she dies in her story. Outfits She usually wears pastel, plum and lavender shades. 'Basic' She wears a simple yet detailed dress with a petticoat skirt of tulle-like layers of cream, lavender, plum and white, finally encasing itself in a dark lavender peplum. Her bodice is a plum shade with even darker shoulder sleeves. She wears lavender high heeled dancing shoes embellished with a layered paper flower in colors of cream and champagne and spangled white ribbons tying up to her ankle. She wears white tights with a dark gradient to it, as if it was partially burned. Her purse resembles a music box, which is in creamy shades and such. 'Legacy Day' She wears a gauzy pink tutu over a pale pink leotard. Her hair is in a messy and low chignon with a silver laurel comb to accent. She wears the original paper ballerina's baby blue satin scarf as in her story, but she uses it as some sort of belt fastened by a gauzy flower resembling a tutu. She wears pale pink pointe-design heels with ribbons tied high up to her calves. She also wears a pastel cape that ends somewhere at her thighs. 'Getting Fairest' Her brown hair is set loose. She wears a frilly-hemmed lavender robe over a purple and white dress designed with music notes of colors black, purple and lavender. Pirouette's feet wear simple cream-white shoes with a champagne shade around the edge and heel. Mirror Beach TBA Hat-tastic Tea Party TBA Thronecoming Note: There will be many links provided to get an overture of how Pirouette's Thronecoming outfit will be. She wears a calf-length 1950s vintage styled ballerina dress that looks a lot like this with a sheer translucent light purple tulle over a white full skirt. Her dress has cream-colored lace trimming at the bust and for the straps, a beautiful gold. The dress is lifted up a bit at the front mid-calf. She also wears the dress with off white tights and European pink medium shank pointe shoes with gauzy plum satin ribbons. Her hair has been curled in a loose updo and set with a stylishly designed gold tiara. Her mask resembles the wings of a butterfly and her face, for extra measure, was lined with a few sequins. Pirouette has made standing out her #1 priority for Thronecoming. She actually plans on making friends now. Well, just for that occasion, however after. Spring Unsprung TBA Enchanted Picnic TBA Sugar Coated TBA Fairest on Ice TBA Through the Woods Her hair is braided down her shoulder while a pastel pink beret rests on her head. She wears a lavender dress, its bodice a creamy shade and the skirt a dark lavender with an underneath petticoat layer of lighter lavender. A short plum cape covers drapes over her shoulders, tied together by a wreath of silver laurels. The skirt of her dress is designed with dark silhouettes of trees and separated from the bodice with a pastel pink ribbon. She wears purple knee-high boots with a lilac turnover. On accessories, she wears cream and pastel pink leggings and a gold-and-silver charm bracelet with charms such as a ballerina silhouette, a ballet shoe and the letter P for her initials. Her lantern is gold, with an enchanted burning ballerina inside. The lantern is more of a joke for her, however. Way too Wonderland TBA Date Night If there are any Pirouette ships, then I'll be making this thing. Class Schedule 1st Period: Science & Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin 2nd Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor Jack B. Nimble 3rd Period: Dance Class-ic with Madame Scarlett Shoes 4th Period: Advanced Ballet at the Red Shoes Studio 5th Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 6th Period: Damsel-in-Distressing with Maid Marian Trivia *She secretly wants a Happily Ever After that ends with her alive. *She has a nickname: Ro. *Her favorite songs to dance to are Je Te Veux, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, Moonlight Sonata ''and ''Four Seasons: Summer. **This means that she does not only dance ballet but other dances as well, but still mostly ballet. *She has tried vegetarianism. *She is not much of a fan of the following your destiny bit, as she still has her doubts about hers. **But she is not changing her mind about signing the Storybook of Legends. *Her name is pronouced pi-row-et. *She recently got her own hybrid carriage to drive. **Read Pirouette's diary to get more info. *Pirouette lives with 25 other ballet dancers and around 12 tin soldiers. Quotes ; Notes *Her name is based on the ballet dance move pirouette. **Pirouette is also a French name that means ballet dancer. Which would mean that her name is ballet dancer of paper. *Her original color scheme was meant to lean closer to pink that violet, but it was scrapped for the current. *Ideal voice actresses would be Andrea Libman (Fluttershy in Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) or Lucy Liu (Viper in Nickelodeon's Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness). *Duchess Swan has a pet swan named Pirouette, which was only known by the creator recently. Whoops. Gallery Liana Liberato.jpg|Pirouette's faceclaim Category:Characters Category:AmaZeMenTS OC Category:Females Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Royals Category:Female OCs Category:Original Character